Pergi dan Lari
by CekerJongin2
Summary: [chap 2] KaiBaek's songfict. Kita menautkan takdir ini, percaya akan satu sama lain. Tapi, sekarang tidak ada pilihan lain selain berakhir. Aku tahu kita mencintai satu sama lain. Jongin dan Baekhyun baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Sebelum Kim Minseok datang. Siapa Kim Minseok itu? (Kai X Baekhyun / KaiBaek), (Kai X Xiumin / KaiXiu) GS for uke
1. Chapter 1: Pergi

**Pergi dan Lari**

**By **CekerJongin2

Gender switch, typo(s), absurd

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**Note: ****_{{…_**** adalah ****_flashback on_****_…}}_****_flashback off_**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1****: Pergi **

**.**

**…**

Kita menautkan takdir ini, percaya akan satu sama lain

Tapi, sekarang tidak ada pilihan lain selain berakhir

Aku tahu kita mencintai satu sama lain

Saat kau tersenyum bak sinar matahari

Keindahaannya tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata yang terbatas

Gelombang yang meruntuhkan pertahanan hatiku

…

.

Sinar jingga mewarnai langit yang berada di atas kepala Baekhyun. Gadis berkemeja putih dan _mini skirt_ berwarna _navy_, menyebabkan tubuh mungilnya terlihat cantik. Ia mendongak menatap gumpalan awan berwarna putih yang menghiasi langit tersebut. Hari ini cukup cerah. Seperti suasana hatinya.

Gadis bermata sipit itu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Mengingat bahwa Jongin memintanya untuk menunggu di halaman kampus. Kakinya mengayun-ayun senang. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Pemuda kulit tan yang sangat ia rindukan.

Berkali-kali surai pirangnya yang panjang tertiup oleh angin musim gugur. Baekhyun suka suasana musim gugur. Entah kenapa.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menyakukan tangannya untuk mengambil ponsel dan mengirim pesan kepada lelaki tersayangnya itu. Namun, seseorang berkemeja kotak-kotak dengan warna biru tua duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati pemuda tampan itu tersenyum manis padanya. _Sungguh menawan_. Baekhyun membalas senyumannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya seraya merangkul Baekhyun dan membawa gadis manis itu mendekat kepadanya.

"Aku juga, Jongin-_ah_," Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bersandar di pundak Jongin. Menikmati segala kenyamanan yang dimiliki oleh kekasihnya. Hidungnya dapat menangkap aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh tan itu.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan tangan besar Jongin yang bergerak dari atas ke bawah. Mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Gadis mungil itu memejamkan matanya. Bibir tipisnya tak henti-hentinya untuk tersenyum.

Ah, jika sudah seperti ini Baekhyun merasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Miliknya dan Jongin. Atau hanya miliknya saja? Karena Kim Jongin juga miliknya seorang. Tak boleh ada seseorang yang macam-macam dengan lelaki tan-nya itu.

Pikiran tersebut membawa Baekhyun untuk melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Jongin. Memeluknya secara posesif. Mengingat bagaimana banyak _secret admirer_ yang dimiliki oleh kekasihnya itu.

Jongin memang bukan orang terkenal seperti Kris Wu si kapten basket, atau Chanyeol gitaris jangkung. Tapi, kehangatan hatinya membuat beberapa orang iri dengan Baekhyun dan ingin memiliki lelaki tan-nya ini.

Banyak yang bilang Jongin ini lelaki idaman. Dia tidak rajin, tapi nilainya tidak jelek. Pernah masuk kelas akselerasi sih sewaktu SMA. Jadi, membuat mereka seangkatan sekarang.

Lelaki emosian, namun bisa mengalah dengan orang yang dicintainya -yang pasti ini Baekhyun-. Ia juga menyukai anak kecil dan ia patuh dengan keluarganya. Betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun.

"Sayang apa kau sangat merindukanku?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menghentikan segala pemikirannya. Ditatapnya wajah menawan Jongin dari dekat.

"Tentu saja. Kau sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini," Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir tipisnya. Jongin tersenyum sedih dan mengacak-acak poni perempuannya itu.

"Aku banyak urusan akhir-akhir ini," timpalnya yang mendapatkan sebuah dengusan dari Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah menebak jika kau akan menelantarkanku. Padahal kau bilang kau akan menyempatkan diri untukku. Uh Jongin menyebalkan!" beberapa tinjuan dilemparkan oleh Baekhyun ke pundak Jongin.

Jongin mengaduh dan menggenggam tangan kecil itu supaya tak bertindak anarkis lagi.

"Sudah sudah maafkan aku, oke?" mereka bertatapan selama beberapa sekon sebelum Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Baekhyun lama. Lebih lama dari biasanya. Entahlah Baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Jongin.

Baekhyun menangkupkan pipi Jongin setelah lelaki itu melepaskan ciumannya. Meneliti setiap _inch_ wajah Jongin. Menatap lekat-lekat mata kelam kekasinya. Mencari sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Jongin…," Baekhyun menemukannya. Baekhyun yakin ada yang disembunyikan oleh Jongin. "Katakan apa yang terjadi," pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Ia benci Jongin yang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Tetapi Jongin hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Baekhyun mengartikan senyuman itu sebagai senyuman yang menyedihkan. Gadis ini benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi oleh Jongin.

"Jongin katakan!" titahnya tidak sabaran. Lagi dan lagi Jongin tidak menjawabnya. Lelaki berambut coklat itu menempelkan kening mereka. Menatap kristal indah Baekhyun.

"Sayang apa kau marah jika aku menuruti kemauan keluargaku?"

_Jadi, Jongin sibuk karena urusan keluarga? Keluarganya memiliki masalah?_ Kenapa Jongin tidak bercerita padanya? Biasanya lelaki yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya ini akan bercerita panjang dan lebar kepadanya. Baiklah, kali ini Baekhyun ingin menjadi gadis yang pengertian.

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah denganmu. Bukankah keluargamu keluargaku juga?"

Jongin tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Ia senang bukan main Baekhyun dapat mengerti kesusahannya. Dikecupinya puncak kepala Baekhyun seraya merapalkan, "Aku mencintaimu," berkali-kali. Seakan-akan esok ia tidak dapat mengatakan kalimat itu lagi.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum senang. Jika Jongin senang ia juga senang dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mungkin Jongin terlalu pusing sehingga ia tidak mau seorang pun mengetahui urusannya. Jadi, itulah alasan Jongin tidak bercerita kepadanya. Menurut Baekhyun sendiri sih. Ia hanya mencoba _positive thinking_.

"Terkadang aku lelah untuk menuruti mereka," bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ck apa yang kau katakan Jongin?" Jongin hanya terkekeh. "Mana Jongin-ku yang dewasa?"

"Di sini," dikecupnya pundak Baekhyun oleh Jongin. "Aku memiliki pendapat sendiri, sayang. Lagipula, aku sudah dewasa. Aku tau mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak cukup baik."

"Orang tuamu lebih dewasa," Jongin mendengus kesal. Sungguh, dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, kali ini ia tidak mau menuruti perintah orang tuanya. Dan Jongin ingin Baekhyun setuju dengannya. Bukannya menyanggahnya terus seperti ini.

_Ini masalah hati… bukan masalah siapa yang lebih dewasa_.

Mungkin di luar sana banyak gadis yang lebih baik, lebih cantik, lebih pintar, lebih segala-galanya dari Baekhyun. Tapi apa ada orang lain yang dapat memacu detak jantung Jongin? Apa ada gadis yang membuat Jongin bersemangat setiap saat? Atau adakah gadis yang mau menerima Jongin apa adanya?

"Kau yakin aku harus menuruti orang tuaku?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau tidak marah?" lelakinya itu bertanya lagi. Membuat Baekhyun gemas.

"Untuk apa marah kepada kekasih yang menuruti kehendak orang tuanya?"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian menarik tengkuk Baekhyun. Menempelkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Melumat bibir dengan rasa _strawberry_ tersebut.

Baekhyun cukup kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jongin. yang ia lihat adalah mata Jongin yang tertutup. Lelaki itu menikmatinya. Jadi, ia juga memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya mengalung dengan anggun di leher Jongin.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Berbeda dengan Jongin. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah mencium gadis tercintanya ini.

_Rasa manis ini…_ Jongin berpikir. Apa esok ia masih dapat merasakannya? Hal ini membuatnya sedih. Jongin tidak melakukan hal lain. Hanya melumat bibir gadis itu. Ia takut jika ia berbuat lebih, itu akan membuatnya sulit untuk melepaskan gadis cantik ini.

Pukulan di dada bidangnya, membuat Jongin melepaskan ciuman itu. Baekhyun kehabisan napas. Dengan segera mereka mengisi paru-paru mereka dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Jongin melihat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya di sela-sela ia mengambil napas. _Ugh_… Jongin tidak ingin melihat senyum itu pudar karenanya. Dikecupnya bibir tipis itu.

"Jangan membenciku," digenggamnya jemari lentik Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh. Kelakuan Jongin aneh. _Tapi, ini lucu_.

"Untuk apa aku membencimu hitamku?"

"…."

Hening. Jongin hanya menatapnya. Seperti ada keraguan.

"_Kkamjong_?"

"Jangan membenciku. Kumohon."

"Tidak akan," Baekhyun memberinya sebuah _eye smile_ andalannya. Gadis itu meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak akan membenci kekasihnya sendiri.

"Bahkan jika aku menyakitimu?"

Pertanyaan itu menohok Baekhyun. Perempuan itu terdiam beberapa sekon. Memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir tebal itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu apa pun yang terjadi, dengar?"

Jongin hanya menatapnya. Tatapannya sulit diartikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tidak mungkin kan jika aku membencimu?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Jangan benci aku, _Sun_."

Baekhyun menghela napas. _Jongin ini, kenapa begitu lucu?_

"Kenapa kau memintaku tidak membencimu? Aneh sekali. Kau mencuri?"

"Tidak, tidak."

"Lalu apa hm?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. Lalu mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa katamu. Kau memintaku untuk menuruti orang tuaku. Jadi, sudah kuputuskan untuk menuruti apa katanya," Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Byun Baekhyun, sampai di sini hubungan kita. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, _noona_," mata sipitnya terbelalak. _Apa aku salah dengar?_ Jongin menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya.

_Noona_… rasanya lama sekali Jongin tidak memanggilnya _noona_. Terakhir kali ia memanggil seperti itu saat mereka belum berpacaran. Dan hubungan mereka ini sudah hampir tiga tahun.

"Jangan benci aku. Aku mencintaimu, _noona_," sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening gadis itu. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Hingga yang Baekhyun lihat hanyalah punggung Jongin yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Baekhyun masih mematung di tempatnya. Ia sangat-sangat terkejut. Jongin memutuskannya? Setelah mereka berciuman? Setelah mereka melakukan hal-hal yang manis?

_Apa salahku?_ Baekhyun merenungkan apa yang membuat Jongin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Namun, pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk menemukan jawaban tersebut.

_Apa Jongin bercanda? Atau… oh oh! Ini pasti _april's mop_ kan? Tapi tidak… itu sudah lewat… _Jongin serius dengan keputusannya. Dilihat dari bagaimana lelaki itu meninggalkannya. _Ia tidak kembali lagi_.

_Apakah akhir-akhir ini Jongin menemukan gadis yang lebih baik dariku?_ Air mata Baekhyun menetes begitu saja saat pikiran buruk menyerang otaknya. _Apa yang sedang terjadi_? Dengan segera Baekhyun menghapus air mata lancang tersebut.

_Jongin pasti bercanda._

.

…

Janganlah menangis malam ini sayang

Setelah gelap menghampirimu

Janganlah menangis malam ini sayang

Setelah semua ini terjadi

Semua ini akan berlalu begitu cepat

Jadi, janganlah menangis malam ini sayang

Karena cintaku akan tetap melindungimu

…

.

Malam harinya hujan turun begitu deras. Baekhyun duduk di dekat jendela. Gadis dengan _sweater_ kebesaran itu memandang tetesan air hujan yang membasahi jendela. Tangannya menggenggam segelas coklat hangat.

Jari telunjuknya mengelus ujung gelas yang ia pegang. Matanya fokus pada gelas yang ia pegang. Tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Pikirannya melayang. Dia dan Jongin sama-sama suka hujan. Baekhyun menghela napas.

Belum genap sehari Jongin memutuskannya. Baru sore tadi. Tapi, gadis ini sudah merindukan lelaki tampan itu. Pada awalnya ia memang sudah merindukan Jongin sih. Dan kejadian tadi sore membuat Baekhyun semakin merindukannya.

Diletakkannya gelas berisi coklat yang hampir dingin itu di meja. Lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Coklat hangat adalah favorit Baekhyun. Tapi, berlebihan kah jika Baekhyun tidak napsu makan maupun minum karena kejadian tadi sore?

Kepalanya menunduk. Pikirannya merenung. Apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat sehingga Jongin memutuskannya? Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun. Dadanya terasa sesak saat ia tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya. Yang ia temukan hanyalah setetes air mata turun dari kristalnya.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. Tangannya menghapus air yang turun itu dengan kasar. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna pastel. _Jongin_, batinnya saat ia melihat bayangan Jongin di sana. Baekhyun menghela napas.

.

_**{{…**_

Saat itu hujan turun dengan deras. Baekhyun dan Jongin sedang menaiki bus untuk pulang ke rumah Baekhyun. Tempat terdekat dari kampus mereka. Gadis itu tidak tega jika Jongin harus pulang ke rumahnya. Cuaca sedang buruk, kekasihnya itu bisa sakit. Ditambah sore ini bus penuh oleh pekerja yang pulang dari kerja.

Baekhyun memandang lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu. Rambutnya sedikit basah karena menerobos hujan di halte tadi. Menambah kesan _sexy_ pada kekasihnya ini. Kemeja hitam, jaket kulit, tas selempang. Entahlah, semuanya begitu cocok untuk Jongin.

Jongin balik menatapnya. Tangannya bergerak merapikan poni Baekhyun yang acak-acakan. Lalu membawa helaian rambut pirang itu ke belakang telinga.

"Kau tidak sakit kan sayang? Atau kau dingin hm?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng cepat. Lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin, memeluk lelaki itu untuk berbagi kehangatan. Jongin balas memeluknya. Diusapnya punggung mungil gadisnya itu.

…

"Mungkin ini kurang ampuh. Tapi setidaknya kau tidak basah kuyup," Jongin melepas jaket kulitnya. Sebenarnya, tadi mereka ingin menunggu hujan sedikit reda di halte. Tapi, bukannya reda hujan justru semakin deras.

"Kita seperti yang di drama-drama," komentar Baekhyun saat Jongin merengkuhnya dan memayunginya dengan jaket berwarna gelap itu. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menembus hujan. _Berdua_. Tanpa alas kaki.

"Perlu kau ingat. Kita adalah pemain utama di drama _romance_ kita, B," Jongin berbisik dengan sebuah seringaian. Membuat pipi gadis dalam dekapannya itu memerah.

"Jadi kau merasa ini romantis huh?" ejek Baekhyun.

"Tentu, apa ini kurang romantis?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun dan menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun terkekeh mengejek.

"Apa perlu aku menciummu di tengah hujan supaya ini menjadi romantis?" tatapan dari mata kelam itu nampak serius. Namun Baekkyun masih terkekeh.

"Lakukan saja jika kau bisa, tuan hitam!" tantang Baekhyun dengan lidah menjulur. Sedetik kemudian dia merebut jaket yang dibawa oleh Jongin dan berlari menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Hey!" dengan segera pemuda basah kuyup itu mengejar Baekhyun. "Lihat saja aku pasti bisa menciummu!"

"Buktikan saja," sahut Baekhyun yang mulai memasuki gang kecil untuk menuju rumahnya.

"Aku sedang membuktikannya," tak lama Jongin juga memasuki gang itu.

"Tolong! Ada lelaki hitam yang ingin menciumku di tengah hujan," canda Baekhyun dengan wajah berpura-pura takut.

"Jangan berisik kau bisa mengganggu orang lain!" titah Jongin yang berada di belakangnya.

"Masa bodoh, masa bodoh," Baekhyun berhenti berlari dan menggoyangkan pantatnya mengejek Jongin. Tak mau membuang kesempatan. Dengan segera Jongin menggenggam lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ah."

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Yang Baekhyun tahu dia sudah terpenjara di tembok. Jongin yang basah kuyup ada di depannya. Tangan dinginnya mengunci lengan Baekhyun.

Wajah tampannya diselimuti air. Rambutnya basah kuyup. Semakin _sexy_. Mata kelam itu menatapnya. Membuat gadis mungil itu sulit bernapas. Jantung berdebar-debar seperti menunggu hasil ujian. Lalu mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah seriangaian dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan membuktikannya kan?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Jongin tidak pernah bermain-main dengan kata-katanya. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Baekhyun mulai basah. Sama seperti Jongin.

Gadis itu mendapati Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu wajah tampan itu mulai mendekat. Reflek Baekhyun menutup matanya. Tak lupa bibir tipisnya memanyun. Menanti bibir tebal milik Jongin mendarat di sana.

_Chu_. Sesuatu yang hangat mendarat di hidungnya. Ada apa ini? Baekhyun membuka matanya dan disambut oleh kekehan dari Jongin. _Ugh_, sial, Jongin pasti mengerjainya.

"Aku tidak bilang mencium bibirmu kan, nona Byun?" Baekhyun melihat seriangaian itu lagi. Entahlah, terkadang ia benci melihat seriangaian itu.

Dengan hati yang kesal Baekhyun berjinjit, menarik tengkuk Jongin dan melumat bibir tebal itu. Jongin terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Tapi, lelaki mana yang ingin menolaknya?

Jongin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Membalas lumatan dari gadis itu. Menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Merasakan hangatnya goa milik Baekhyun. Menautkan benda tak bertulang milik mereka, bertarung dengan Jongin sebagai pemenanganya. Sesekali Baekhyun menjambak surai hitamnya dengan sensual.

Sampai mereka kehabisan oksigen dan melepaskan ciuman hangat itu. Benang saliva masih terlihat meskipun berada di tengah hujan. Jongin menatapnya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kau jadi basah kuyup," ujar Jongin sambil mengusap wajah Baekhyun.

"Tapi, ini romantis," tangan Baekhyun menangkupkan pipi Jongin. jongin tersenyum senang. Kekasihnya ini sungguh labil.

"Mau yang lebih romantis?"

"Apa?" diusapnya pipi Jongin oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku menggendongmu ke rumah."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun dapat merasakan tangan Jongin di punggungnya. Menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Sambil ciuman," dan sekarang Baekhyun menyukai seringaian itu. Dengan anggun Baekhyun mengakungkan tangannya di leher Jongin.

"Ayo gendong aku, J," pintanya dengan manja.

"Semoga berat badanmu tidak merusak momen romantis ini, B," canda Jongin seraya mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berat bagi Jongin. Pemuda itu mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Sstt… diam saja, sepertinya mulutmu harus dibungkam," godanya sebelum menempelkan bibir tipisnya di bibir Jongin. Melumatnya seperti tidak memiliki rasa bosan.

…

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya. Ia memakai kemeja milik mendiang ayah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya lama. Melihat Jongin seperti itu, membuatnya rindu dengan ayahnya.

"Itu coklat hangat untukmu," Baekhyun memberi tahu sambil menunjuk cangkir berwarna putih di meja. Tapi, Jongin tidak mengambilnya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu justru duduk di samping Baekhyun. Kemudian mengambil handuk yang ada di pundak Baekhyun.

"Rambutmu harus cepat kering. Kalau tidak kau akan kena flu," Jongin mulai menempelkan handuk itu di kepala Baekhyun dan menggosok-gosoknya dengan lembut.

"Kata siapa? Kau sok tau," cibir Baekhyun dengan lidah menjulur.

"Kata _noona_-ku. Dia pernah seperti ini dan aku tidak mau kau flu karenaku, mengerti?"

"Hmm," Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah deheman. Jongin memberinya senyum. Tangannya masih mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun dengan handuk. Mereka bertatap-tatapan pada saat itu.

Baekhyun menyukai mata kelam itu. Begitu pula dengan Jongin, pemuda itu menyukai kristal bundar milik Baekhyun. Jongin yang perhatian seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya rindu dengan ayah.

Ayah yang dulu menjaganya, mengajarinya, menemaninya. Beryukur sekarang Baekhyun memiliki Jongin. Menurutnya, Jongin adalah sebuah paket lengkap. Baekhyun tak mau melepasnya.

"Jongin?"

"Ya?"

"Kyungsoo meminjamiku film horor," Baekhyun memamerkan DVD itu pada Jongin.

"Lalu?" Jongin meletakkan handuk yang sudah basah itu di lengan sofa. Rambut Baekhyun terlihat tidak rapi.

"Temani aku nonton ya?"

"Tidak," Jongin berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Kembali pada sang gadis saat tangannya sudah menggenggam sebuah sisir.

"Kumohon," pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Nanti kau terbayang-bayang, B," lelaki itu mulai menyisiri rambut panjang Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Seakan rambut itu mudah rontok.

"Tidak, jika denganmu aku tidak akan takut."

Hening. Hanya ada suara air hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya.

"Jongin kumohon."

Tapi Jongin masih tidak bersuara. Ia masih menyisiri surai hitam kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Jika kau tidak mengijinkanku, aku akan menari _striptease_ di depanmu!" ancam Baekhyun sambil menatap Jongin tajam.

"Ok! Ok! Ayo kita nonton film itu," akhirnya Jongin mengalah. Baekhyun terkekeh girang. Ancamannya ini paling ampuh untuk Jongin. Hanya untuk Jongin. Baekhyun tidak yakin lelaki lain akan menolak seorang gadis menari _striptease_ di depannya. Apalagi, gadis itu cantik.

Ini membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Ia mendekati Jongin yang mengotak-atik DVD _player_ milik Baekhyun. Apa Jongin tidak selera dengan badannya? Apa Baekhyun kurang _sexy_?

"Kenapa kau menolak aku _stiptease_ di depanmu?" Jongin memasukkan DVD itu dan membiarkan mesin itu memutarnya. "Apa aku tidak _sexy_?" Baekhyun menunduk. Memainkan ujung _sweater_-nya.

Jongin menghela napas. Lalu mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Siapa yang bilang kau tidak _sexy_, B?"

"Kalau aku tidak _sexy_ kenapa kau menolakku untuk _striptease_ di depanmu?" Jongin tersenyum. "Kau tau? Kyungsoo sering dipaksa _striptease_ oleh mantannya! Tapi, kenapa kau…," Jongin memegang dagu milik Baekhyun. Mengangkat dagu itu supaya menatap mata kelamnya.

"Kau itu _sexy_, sangat _sexy_. Aku takut kehilangan _control_ saat kau melakukannya," perlahan-lahan pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"Sayang, kau begitu berharga. Aku tidak ingin mengotorimu dengan napsu. Mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh pada Jongin. Bersyukur dan bersyukur. Bersyukur Baekhyun mendapatkan kekasih yang sebegitu baik seperti Jongin.

"Aku menyayangimu," dikecupnya kening itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin melakukan itu.

"Aku juga Jongin," gumamnya sambil tersenyum. "Lihat! Filmnya sudah mulai. Ayo kita duduk di sofa."

…

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Napas gadis itu terengah-engah. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Jongin yang semula sedang mengerjakan tugas di sofa putih kamar Baekhyun mulai berjalan mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa sayang?" ia duduk di ranjang empuk itu.

"Jongin!" Baekhyun menghambur dalam pelukannya.

"Kau mimpi buruk?" Jongin mengelus puncak kepala gadis manis itu. Ia mengangguk. "Aku takut, Jongin…," ungkapnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Jangan menonton film horor. Kau pasti terbayang-bayang," kecupinya ujung kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf. Aku bandel. Maaf Jongin. Kyungsoo membuatku penasaran," sesalnya dengan dada naik turun.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisik sang pemuda. "Tenang," dielusnya rambut itu lagi. "Aku di sini. Aku akan menemanimu."

"_Umm_."

"Ayo tidur lagi!" Jongin melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap kekasihnya.

"Temani aku."

"Iya, sayang," lelaki tan itu tersenyum menawan.

"Di ranjang. Di sampingku," tatapannya memelas. Tak lupa tangannya mengelus tempat kosong di sampingnya. Mengisyaratkan Jongin harus tidur di situ.

"Iya iya," Jongin menidurkan tubuhnya di samping perempuan itu. Baekhyun mengikuti tindakan Jongin.

"Jangan takut," Jongin mendekap gadis mungilnya yang penakut itu. Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya. Jongin menarik selimut.

"Selamat tidur, tuan putri," Jongin mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum ikut mengistirahatkan matanya.

…_**}}**_

.

Air mata menetes turun begitu saja. Namun, dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan. Sekarang ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Ia sendirian di dunia ini.

Ibunya meninggal karena melahirkannya. Ayahnya meninggal dua tahun lalu karena sakit. Dan Jongin, kekasihnya, tiba-tiba saja memutuskannya. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan hubungan mereka.

"Jongin pasti bercanda," gumamnya sambil menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Ia yakin Jongin tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Sama sepertinya.

Telinga Baekhyun dapat mendengar ponselnya berdering. _Ini pasti Jongin_, batinnya. Dengan semangat Baekhyun turun dari jendela dan berlari menuju ponselnya yang tergeletak di ranjang.

Gadis berkulit putih itu langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat sang penelpon. Ia sangat yakin jika ini Jongin.

"Halo, Jongin?" sapanya secara spontan.

"_Halo, Baek. Ini aku Kyungsoo,"_ Baekhyun tersenyum miris saat ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo. _Ternyata bukan Jongin_.

"Eum ya, ada apa Kyungsoo-_ya_?"

"_Apa kau sedang menunggu telpon dari Jongin?"_

"Ya, begitulah," Baekhyun duduk di ranjangnya.

"_Ada apa dengan kalian? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat kalian bermesraan di kampus,"_ Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia baru sadar jika akhir-akhir ini Jongin menghindarinya.

"Kau ada perlu apa menelponku?"

"_Oh ya… aku sedang di daerah rumahmu. Membeli beberapa bahan untuk kue."_

"Keluargamu seharusnya membuka di toko roti Kyungsoo, bukan di toko perhiasan," goda Baekhyun yang membuat gadis di seberang sana memutar bola matanya.

"_Dengar dulu kabar buruknya,"_ Baekhyun terkekeh. Ini sedikit membuatnya lupa dengan kejadian tadi sore.

"_Aku terjebak hujan, Oke? Kau tahu kan hujan turun begitu deras. Boleh aku menginap di rumahmu? _Please_ Byun."_

"Tentu! Tentu saja boleh. Aku sedang butuh teman."

"_Ya, aku tahu sejak kau mengangkat telponku tadi. Kau harus menceritakan masalahmu setelah aku tiba di sana. _Bye_,"_ lalu Baekhyun mendengar bunyi pip dari ponselnya.

Ah, tidak ada salahnya. Siapa tau Kyungsoo dapat membantunya kan?

.

…

.

"Yang benar saja? Jongin memutuskanmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah mendapati gadis itu membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat.

"Bagaimana bisa? Hey kalian ada masalah apa hingga seperti ini?"

Pikiran Baekhyun mulai melayang. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa hubungannya dengan Jongin tiba-tiba seperti ini. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Tolong katakan dan biarkan gadis ini memperbaikinya. Air matanya menetes.

"A-aku… aku sendiri tidak tahu, Kyung. Tiba-tiba dia memintaku untuk menunggunya di halaman kampus. Lalu kami bercengkrama seperti biasa dan… hiks tiba-tiba dia memutuskanmu," Baekhyun segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Mungkin dia bercanda, Baek…. Tenanglah…."

"Bercanda? Tapi, sampai detik ini dia tidak memberiku kabar, Kyung. Sepertinya dia serius."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia mengingat sesuatu. Mungkin Baekhyun akan senang jika mengetahuinya. "Kau tahu tidak, Baek?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan itu. Lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Sekitar 3 sampai 4 minggu yang lalu, Jongin memesan sebuah cincin di toko kami."

"Oh ya?" mata sipit Baekhyun terbuka lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Mungkin dia ingin melamarmu. Kejutan. Kau tau? Dan tidak menghubungimu adalah salah satu rencananya supaya kejutan ini berhasil."

Baekhyun memekik girang. Jongin melamarnya? _Oh Tuhan_… ini tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Tidak berpikir akan terjadi secepat ini maksudnya. Gadis itu mengigit-gigit jarinya sangking senang. Menahan teriakannya. Lalu tak lupa berguling-guling di ranjangnya.

Setelah puas berguling-guling. Baekhyun duduk kembali. Tak lupa merapikan surai pirangnya. Otaknya kembali berpikir, seraya menggigiti tangannya.

"Kyungsoo, Jongin ke sana dengan siapa? Dengan Sehun?"

Sedikit informasi. Sehun itu sahabat Jongin. Sahabat dari kecil. Kelihatannya memang datar. Tapi, sebenarnya dia ini makhluk yang menjengkelkan. Sebelas dua belas dengan Jongin.

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. Gadis mata bulat itu mencari-cari wajah seseorang yang datang bersama Jongin. Cukup lama, karena orang itu terlalu asing bagi Kyungsoo. Tapi, sepertinya Baekhyun mengenalnya.

"Wanita berpipi gembul. Sepertinya lebih tua dari Jongin. Karena kekasihmu itu memanggilnya _noona_."

Baekhyun mengeryit. Kakak Jongin pipinya tidak gembul.

"Rambutnya panjang?" Baekhyun menemukan temannya itu menggeleng.

"Tidak sepanjang dirimu. Mungkin sebahu lebih sedikit."

Seiingat Baekhyun, rambut _noona_ Jongin ini panjang. Lebih panjang darinya. Dan perempuan itu pernah berkata bahwa ia tidak akan memotong rambutnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan _One Direction_! Gila sekali!

Apa mungkin _noona_ Jongin itu sudah bertemu dengan si idola?

"Besok kita lihat cincin itu, bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus! Ah, aku tidak sabar melihatnya! Pasti cantik sekali. Oh Tuhan!" serunya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

.

…

.

Jongin terduduk di kursi yang ada di balkon kamarnya subuh itu. Dia bukan bangun pagi-pagi. Namun, lelaki itu tidak bisa mengistirahatkan matanya karena kejadian kemarin sore.

Ia memutuskan Baekhyun. Gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Jongin menghela napas. Sinar kuning sudah mulai muncul dari ufuk timur. Sedikit demi sedikit menyinari bumi Seoul.

Entahlah, ia merasa matahari itu sedang mengejeknya. Atau dia saja yang berlebihan? Surya itu mengingatkannya dengan Baekhyun. _Mataharinya_. Pusat segala kehidupannya.

Jongin menghela napas. Lalu tersenyum kecut. Ngomong-ngomong tentang matahari terbit Jongin ingat sesuatu. Tentang dia, Baekhyun dan matahari terbit. _Ya Tuhan_… dia tidak bisa menghapus gadis mungil itu dari pikirannya.

Jadi, sekitar dua bulan atau tiga bulan yang lalu. Musim panas. Ya, Jongin ingat betul. Sebelum kesibukan ini menariknya untuk menjauhi Baekhyun. Mereka sedang tiduran di atap rumah Baekhyun. Menatap sinar rembulan dan ratusan bintang di sekitarnya.

"Hey, B," panggilnya pada gadis yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya itu.

"Ya?" gadis itu melirik kepada Jongin yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau tahu berapa jumlah bintang di sana?" tanyanya dengan senyum menawan.

_Jumlah_? Alis Baekhyun bertabrakan. _Berapa ya?_ Dulu sewaktu SMA ia selalu tertidur di saat pelajaran geografi -sebenarnya semua mata pelajaran- jadi ini pertanyaan yang cukup sulit bagi Baekhyun.

"Tak terhingga, iya kah?" Baekhyun menyerah pada akhirnya. Ia memilih untuk menjawab tak terhingga.

"Kalau begitu cintaku padamu sama seperti bintang-bintang itu. Jumlahnya tak terhingga. Dan tidak akan habis. Dari jaman dinosaurus sampai akhir jaman mereka akan ada."

Muka Baekhyun memerah. _Apa-apaan Jongin ini_.

"Dasar gombal!" dijitaknya kepala lelaki tan itu. "Aku pikir penting."

"Jadi cintaku tidak penting?" pertanyaan itu terdengar dingin di telinga Baekhyun. Si hitam marah.

"Uh, um penting, J…. Oh ya!"

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana saat tiga tahun hari jadi kita, kita merayakannya dengan melihat _sunrise_? Ya ya?" Baekhyun memasang _puppy eyes _andalannya.

"Kita kan sudah pernah melihat bintang, matahari terbenam, sampai lelaki yang hitam karena matahari," Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Jongin _please_. _Please_. _Please_."

Baekhyun mendapatkan senyuman Jongin dan tangan lelaki itu yang mengacak poninya.

"Baik, baik. Untuk matahariku tersayang," kata Jongin yang membuat gadis itu berteriak senang.

"Yeay! Makasih Jongin," lalu Baekhyun memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

Lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum kecut sebelum menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Lalu lelaki tan itu menghela napas berat. Pupus sudah rencana mereka melihat matahari terbit. Semuanya sudah berakhir kemarin sore.

_Maafkan aku, B_. Jongin merasakan matanya memanas. Dengan segera lelaki maskulin itu memejamkan matanya. Menahan butiran air itu jatuh dari matanya. Namun terlambat, mereka sudah meluncur lebih cepat dari dirinya. Pertahanannya runtuh juga.

…

Sinar mentari pagi menyapa

Sinar mentari yang mengingatkanku padamu

Air mata yang tertahan akhirnya terjatuh

…

Sore itu Baekhyun berkunjung ke toko perhiasan keluarga Do. Baekhyun langsung menyelinap masuk ke ruang khusus karyawan. Mereka pun sudah kenal dan tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Wah kau datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku, Baek."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar," Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo. Mereka memasuki ruangan brangkas. Ruangan khusus untuk menyimpan perhiasan yang sudah dipesan.

"Brangkas nomer seratus empat belas…," gumamnya sambil membuka kotak besi kecil itu. Lalu mengambil kotak yang ada di sana.

"Nah lihatlah," Kyungsoo memberikan kotak itu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung membuka kotak berwarna merah hati tersebut. Mulutnya ternganga melihat betapa mewahnya cincin itu. Berliannya berkilau begitu menyilaukan.

"Cantik sekali kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Cobalah. Tak apa. Nantinya kan juga dipasang di jarimu," pipi Baekhyun memerah. _Maaf, Jongin. kejutanmu sudah ketahuan_, batinnya.

Baekhyun mengambil cincin putih berkilauan itu. Tampak besar. Matanya berbinar-binar. Jujur, Baekhyun suka dengan cincin ini. Ia hapal selera Jongin dalam memilih suatu hal.

"Oh iya. Yang menemani Jongin ke mari namanya adalah Kim Minseok. Tak kukira kakak Jongin wajahnya begitu tidak mirip."

_Kim Minseok?_ Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Dimasukkan benda mahal itu ke jari manisnya. Matanya membulat saat itu juga. Jantungnya memompa darah dengan cepat.

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo bersandar di brangkas itu. "Ya?"

"Kim Minseok bukan kakak Jongin…," air matanya menetes. _Siapa Kim Minseok?_ Tiba-tiba dada Baekhyun terasa sesak.

"Mungkin saudaranya," Kyungsoo menyaggah dengan enteng. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Cincin ini terlalu besar untukku," ia melepaskan benda mahal itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula. "Sepertinya ini bukan untukku, Kyungsoo-_ya_. Jongin tahu betul ukuran cincinku."

Dan kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. _Jadi, benar Jongin memutuskan Baekhyun?_

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

**[Pengumuman]**

Oh ya kawan-kawan, gue kepikiran buat **nge-remake novelnya Santhy Aghata versi KaiBaek gitulah**. Di ffn kan banyak yang ngeremake novel mbak Santhy ini. Seru sih novelnya. Gue suka. Tapi di ffn gak ada yang kaibaek /sigh/ Ada sih cuman sama chanbaek, ahelah gue gak yakin bra kalo endingnya kaibaek :"V

Nah, tinggal gimana kalian aja. **Tertarik atau gak?** Kalo banyak yang tertarik ntar pas Jongin ultah gue post. Tapi ya tergantung peminat juga :c ntar gue susah payah nge-remake. Tapi nyatanya gak ada yang minat, kan nyesek juga :"V wkwk

Terakhir, kalo misalnya kalian tertarik, mau yang mana? Atau gue remake aja semua biar ff KaiBaek banyak :"V lol /efek haus ff kaibaek/

Makasih udah baca. Jangan lupa review! Jangan lupa kasih tau kalian tertarik gak sama ide gue. Jujur gue dilema saudara-saudara :"V

Kecup basah,

cekernya Jongin.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll be your hero

Baekhyun mengambil cincin putih berkilauan itu. Tampak besar. Matanya berbinar-binar. Jujur, Baekhyun suka dengan cincin ini. Ia hapal selera Jongin dalam memilih suatu hal.

"Oh iya. Yang menemani Jongin ke mari namanya adalah Kim Minseok. Tak kukira kakak Jongin wajahnya begitu tidak mirip."

_Kim Minseok?_ Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Dimasukkan benda mahal itu ke jari manisnya. Matanya membulat saat itu juga. Jantungnya memompa darah dengan cepat.

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo bersandar di brangkas itu. "Ya?"

"Kim Minseok bukan kakak Jongin…," air matanya menetes. _Siapa Kim Minseok?_ Tiba-tiba dada Baekhyun terasa sesak.

"Mungkin saudaranya," Kyungsoo menyaggah dengan enteng. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Cincin ini terlalu besar untukku," ia melepaskan benda mahal itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula. "Sepertinya ini bukan untukku, Kyungsoo-_ya_. Jongin tahu betul ukuran cincinku."

Dan kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. _Jadi, benar Jongin memutuskan Baekhyun?_

.

.

**Pergi dan Lari**

**By **CekerJongin2

Gender switch, typo(s), absurd

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**Note: ****_{{…_**** adalah ****_flashback on_****_…}}_****_flashback off_**

**Recommended song:**

**Speak now by Taylor Swift**

**Happy reading!**

.

**Chapter 2**: I'll be your hero.

.

.

"Jika ini bukan untukmu lantas untuk siapa?"

"Mungkin untuk Kim Minseok?" gadis itu tersenyum pedih dan menyerahkan kotak merah hati itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Baek… mungkin kekasih Minseok tidak dapat menemani gadis itu. Sehingga Jongin menemaninya."

Baekhyun menggeleng masih dengan senyumannya. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Tidak mungkin, Kyungsoo. Sesibuk apa pun sang pria ia akan menemani kekasihnya untuk memilih cincin. Lagi pula ini terlihat seperti cincin pernikahan."

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Baek!" Kyungsoo membentaknya karena emosi.

"Kyungsoo, ini kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit. Jongin akan menikah dengan Minseok. Bukan aku," suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar di akhir kalimatnya. Tapi, gadis itu masih tersenyum.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," Kyungsoo menghelan napas. "Coba kau tanyakan Jongin."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah, Baekhyun langsung menelpon Jongin. Tapi, yang didengarnya hanyalah suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomer tersebut sedang tidak aktif.

Baekhyun menghela napas kecewa. Apa ini artinya Jongin ingin menghindarinya? Gadis itu memijat keningnya. Pusing menderanya. Sebenarnya, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Yang ia tahu mereka putus. Ya, putus begitu saja.

Di kampus tadi dia juga tidak bertemu dengan lelaki tampan itu. Biasanya setiap ada kesempatan mereka pasti bertemu. Entah di tempat parkir, di perpustakaan, di kantin, atau bahkan di tempat-tempat tak lazim.

_Apa Jongin sakit? Siapa Kim Minseok itu?_

.

.

.

Siang itu Baekhyun terduduk di kantin. Kemarin gadis itu menelpon sahabat Jongin ini. Tapi, Sehun sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan _deadline_ besok. Padahal Baekhyun belum sempat bertanya. Sehingga mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bertemu siang ini.

Segelas jus _strawberry_-nya sudah hampir kosong. Tapi Sehun belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dilihat jam berwarna biru muda di tangan kanannya.

_Waktu makan siang akan segera berakhir_.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama, _noona_?" Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Seorang pemuda kurus dengan kemeja putih dan _sweater_ coklat. Dia Sehun.

"Makan siang akan segera berakhir dan kau masih bertanya seperti itu huh? Aku sudah menunggumu di sini bertahun-tahun! Dasar Oh Sehun jam karet! Dari mana saja kau?" omelnya panjang lebar tinggi yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan oleh Sehun.

"Maaf, _noona_. Aku sedang banyak tugas," pemuda tampan itu meletakkan barang-barangnya. Sepertinya ia memang sedang banyak tugas. Baekhyun menatapnya menyelidik.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau perlu apa denganku? Tumben sekali," cibirnya. Air wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi serius. Ditatapnya manik coklat milik Sehun.

"Langsung saja, kau tahu siapa Kim Minseok?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Dia tetanggaku dulu. Ditambah dia akan menikah dengan Jongin," Sehun menjawab dengan begitu santai. Seakan Jongin bukan siapa-siapa bagi Baekhyun. Seakan Baekhyun tidak sakit mendengar penjelasan itu.

Hatinya remuk. Jongin dan Kim Minseok akan menikah. _Itu kah alasan dia memutuskanku?_ Matanya memanas. Diremasnya ujung rok _soft orange_-nya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menahan air matanya.

"Jadi… itu alasan dia memutuskanku kemarin lusa."

"Kalian baru saja putus?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Sungguh ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Kupikir Jongin telah bercerita kepadamu. Keluarga Jongin telah menjodohkan mereka sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, _noona_."

_Jongin hanyalah anak lelaki yang penurut_. Baekhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Menyembunyikan segala sakit di dada.

"Kapan mereka akan menikah, Sehun-_ah_?"

"Jongin tidak mengundangmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng masih dengan senyuman terpaksanya.

"Mungkin belum terkirim, _noona_," Sehun mencoba menghiburnya. Sebenarnya diundang atau tidak Baekhyun akan tetap sakit. "Dia akan menikah akhir minggu ini."

_Akhir minggu_. Jongin akan melepas masa lajangnya. Seharusnya Baekhyun juga senang. Tapi, kenapa ia sedih? Kenapa dadanya begitu sakit? _Seperti diserang ribuan pisau._

"Di mana?"

.

.

_**{{…**_

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan Baekhyun, _noona_," Jongin mengacak-acak rabut hitamnya frustasi.

"Jongin," perempuan berambut panjang itu mengelus bahu adiknya. "Bisa atau tidak kau harus memutuskannya. Kau tau? Hubungan kalian tidak akan berlanjut. Kau akan menikah dengan Minseok."

Lelaki berkemeja kotak-kotak itu menghela napas. Yang dikatakan kakaknya ini benar. Benar sekali. Tidak salah. Yang salah, kenapa ia harus menikah dengan Minseok? Sungguh, ia tidak mencintai perempuan itu. Yang Jongin cintai hanyalah Baekhyun. Ia ingin gadis itu yang menjadi istrinya.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, sayang," Junmyeon -kakak perempuan Jongin- merapikan rambut adiknya itu.

"Kau adalah penerus perusahaan keluarga kita. Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan orang yang salah."

"Baekhyun buka orang yang salah, _noona_. Ia tepat."

"Turuti kata-kata ayah, _dear_."

Jongin mendengus kesal. Ia lelah hidup di bawah bayang-bayang ayahnya. Sungguh, kali ini saja ia ingin menentukan pilhannya sendiri.

…_**}}**_

.

.

Baekhyun mengigit buku jarinya sambil berjalan ke sana ke mari. Mondar dan mandir membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal. Gadis bermata bulat itu meletakkan gelas coklatnya di meja.

"Baek, bisakah kau duduk?" pinta Kyungsoo yang tidak membuat sahabatnya itu berhenti.

"Aku sedang berpikir, Kyungsoo," sekarang ia berganti pose. Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya dan melipat tangannya. Tapi, tetap saja ia berjalan ke sana ke mari. Membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton tv terganggu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Haruskah kau seperti itu saat berpikir?" dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun mengurucutkan bibirnya mendengar cibiran Kyungsoo.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku akan membantumu," ibu jarinya menekan warna merah di _remote_ dan membuat TV layar datar itu menghitam.

"Benarkah?" mata Baekhyun berbinar. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya juga. Ia duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja," Baekhyun memekik girang dan memeluk Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Baek?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Aku memikirkan cara untuk menggagalkan pernikahan Jongin," jawabnya dengan senyuman ceria.

"APA?!" mata Kyungsoo melebar sebesar bola tenis.

"Baek, kau tidak gila kan?" gadis berkulit putih itu dengan khawatir memegang kening Baekhyun. Sedangkan sahabatnya itu hanya mendengus.

"Ini yang diinginkan oleh Jongin," sanggahnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kyungsoo mendecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sahabatnya ini sangat mencintai pemuda hitam itu hingga jadi seperti ini. Tidak waras. _Gila_!

"Oh Tuhan! Mana mungkin seperti itu Baekhyun sahabatku yang paling waras," sanggahnya dengan menekan kata waras.

"Iya! Dia seakan memberiku kode sebelum kami putus. Aku yakin yang dia cintai adalah aku, Kyungsoo-_ya_!"

"Memangnya kalian ini anak pramuka? Bermain kode-kode segala."

"Aku akan tetap memikirkannya. Aku tahu gelagat Jongin dan waktu itu dia benar-benar seperti tidak rela."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya tidak mau kau dicap sebagai gadis pengacau pernikahan."

Baekhyun menunduk. Sedih juga jika nantinya dia dicap seperti itu oleh keluarga Jongin. Tapi, sebuah semangat terbakar di dalam dirinya. _Jongin membutuhkan ini!_ Ia harus menyelamatkan Jongin!

Ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Senyum yang mengerikan di mata gadis berbibir tebal itu.

"_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on white veil occasion_," Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sahabatnya seperti kerasukan saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Begitu fasih. [Aku bukan tipe gadis yang ingin mengacaukan upacara pernikahan]

"_But, Jongin is not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl,"_ lanjutnya dengan sebuah seringaian. Seriangaian khas Jongin. Aura gelap terasa di sekitar Baekhyun. [Tapi, Jongin bukan tipe lelaki yang mau menikahi gadis yang salah]

_Oh tidak!_ Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri. _Pasti ada sesuatu setelah ini!_

.

.

.

Hari itu. Hari yang dinanti oleh Baekhyun. Ia mengikat rambut pirangnya, menyembunyikannya di topi berwarna putih. Baekhyun duduk di samping Sehun. Setelah memohon-mohon akhirnya Sehun mau membantu rencana gilanya. Sepertinya Sehun sama-sama gila.

Ia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dengan warna merah cerah. Itu kemeja Sehun. Lelaki kurus itu memberinya ide untuk menyamar menjadi pelayan. Pelayan lelaki. Baekhyun setuju. Yang penting hal tersebut bisa mensukseskan rencananya.

Sehun melepaskan _seat belt_-nya. "Kau tidak boleh ketahuan, _noona_," lelaki berjas gelap itu memberi nasehat.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Aku akan berjuang sekeras tenaga!" ucapnya berapi-api.

"Semangat!" seru Sehun dengan tangan mengepal di udara.

"Terima kasih, Sehun," mereka berdua turun dari mobil.

"Aku akan membawa _snap back_-mu ke dalam gereja. Kau temui saja Yixing _noona_. Dia tetanggaku."

Baekhyun hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Dan berlari menjauhi Sehun. Petualangannya akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Gadis itu telah berubah menjadi pelayan lelaki. Baekhyun memakai kemeja berwarna pastel dan celana krem. Tak lupa rambut pirangnya ia gelung dan ia masukkan ke dalam topi.

Topi ini berguna untuk menutupi paras cantiknya dan juga rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Sebenarnya Yixing telah memintanya untuk melepaskan topi itu. Tapi, Baekhyun bersikeras untuk memakainya.

Wanita berdarah Cina itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan menyuruh Baekhyun membawa seloyang _cup cakes_ berwarna _pink_ ke dalam gereja. Gereja ini bergaya eropa klasik. Baekhyun memandang ke sana dan ke mari. Melihat tamu undangan yang datang.

_Oh oh! Lihatlah! Itu Junmyeon _unni, batinnya saat melihat seorang wanita cantik sedang berbincang-bincang dengan para tamu undangan. _Maaf, _unni_, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Jongin_, gumamnya sambil menatap kakak perempuan Jongin itu dari kejauhan.

"Wah _cup cake_!" Baekhyun seperti mengenal suara itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Zitao berjalan ke arahnya. Baekhyun menelan ludah. Jantungnya dengan cepat memompa darah.

_Kenapa mereka mengundangnya sedangkan aku tidak diundang?_ Rasanya sedikit kesal. Digigitnya bibir bawah milihnya.

Zitao adalah gadis tukang gosip di kampus mereka. Dan akhir-akhir ini mereka tidak bersahabat. Baekhyun dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya. _Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika ketahuan?_

Gadis dengan gaun _pastel_ _pink_ itu mengambil _cup cakes_ di loyang yang dibawa Baekhyun. _Cepat pergi! Cepat pergi_, Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati. Tetapi, sialnya, Zitao tak kunjung pergi. Ia berdiri di depan Baekhyun dengan tatapan menilai.

"Kau harusnya melepas topimu itu! Tidak cocok dengan pakaianmu dan acara ini, mengerti?" komentarnya dengan sinis.

"Maafkan saya, nona," balas Baekhyun dengan suara berat yang dibuat-buat. Gadis itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

_Ayo cepat pergi!_

"Huh, selera _fashion_-mu sangat buruk!" hinanya lagi sebelum pergi. Baekhyun menghela napas lega dan mulai berjalan menuju meja di pojok ruangan. Meletakkan loyang itu dan melihat-lihat ke sekeliling.

Bangku di gereja itu masih banyak yang kosong. _Bagus, aku bisa berjalan-jalan mencari ruangan Jongin. Setelah itu, aku mengajaknya pergi_. Baekhyun tersenyum senang membayangkan ia dan Jongin berlari menjauhi gereja.

.

.

_I sneak and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

.

.

Baekhyun mengendap-endap menuju ruang rias. _Pasti di sana tempat sang mempelai pengantin berada_, batinnya. Tak lupa ia membawa sebuah loyang untuk menipu mereka.

Terlihat beberapa lelaki dan perempuan seusia mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Dan membiarkan pintunya terbuka lebar. _Kesempatan bagus!_ Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati. Senyumnya mengembang. Dengan segera ia mengambil posisi bersembunyi di belakang tong sampah.

Ia dapat melihat beberapa orang berpakaian _pastel_. _Itu pasti keluarga dari pengantin putri_. Lalu Baekhyun juga melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan pipi _chubby_. Ia memakai baju pengantin.

"Gaunnya seperti kue," hina Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

Gadis itu berteriak senang pada beberapa orang yang baru masuk tadi. Orang-orang itu seperti memberi ucapan padanya. Betapa bahagianya gadis itu. Baekhyun terdiam menatap pemandangan di depannya. Hatinya perih.

_Aku dengan senang hati memberimu ucapan selamat jika mempelai priamu bukanlah Jongin_, katanya dalam hati.

"Zitao cepatlah sedikit! Aku ingin menemui sahabatku sebelum ia menikah!" terdengar suara sorang lelaki di ujung lorong sana.

_Zitao_… mata sipit milik Baekhyun otomatis melebar.

"Iya iya, Lu-_ge_ yang _manly_! Aku mau membuang sampah dulu. Kau masuklah sana!"

_Membuang sampah?_ Jantungnya langsung berpacu. Berarti gadis galak itu akan menuju ke tempat persembunyian Baekhyun. Gadis malang itu mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas. _Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Tuhan tolong selamatkan aku!_

Belum sempat Baekhyun menemukan cara untuk menghindari Zitao. Gadis bermata panda itu telah berada di depannya. Melempar sebuah tisu. Keningnya berkerut. Melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Hey, _fashion_ buruk!" panggilnya. Baekhyun diam saja. Masih berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya di tempat kecil itu. Yang sesungguhnya hasilnya adalah nihil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana hah? Cepat berdiri!" hardiknya setengah emosi. Tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya yang sintal.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Kepalanya menunduk. Menghindari tatapan dari Zitao. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit merapalkan do'a. Semoga Tuhan mendengarkan do'amu, Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana huh?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau punya gangguan mental? Aneh sekali."

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak punya gangguan mental!" sanggahnya dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Menghitung semut? Oh _please_," ocehnya dengan nada sinis khas seorang Hwang Zitao.

"A-aku… aku…" kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Aku mencari brosku yang jatuh! Ya! Aku sedang mencarinya di sana," Baekhyun mengelus dadanya lega. Akhirnya ia menemukan alasan yang cukup logis.

Gadis bermata panda itu menatapnya selama beberapa detik. "Dasar lelaki aneh," komentarnya sebelum melenggang masuk ke dalam ruang rias. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Sekarang ia mau berkeliling mencari ruangan Jongin sekali lagi.

"Jonghyun!" seseorang diujung lorong meneriaki nama palsunya. Tapi, Baekhyun tak terbiasa dengan nama itu. Jadi gadis cantik itu melanjutkan langkahnya semakin jauh dari wanita itu.

"Hey Jonghyun!" wanita manis itu berteriak sekali lagi. Ia berlari mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau mau ke mana, Jonghyun-_ah_?" tanyanya tepat di depan Baekhyun. Membuat gadis mungil itu hampir menjerit.

"Oh-oh aku… aku ingin menemuimu, _noona_," ia menjawab sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo bantu aku!"

.

.

.

"Bantu aku membereskan orang aneh," bisik Zitao pada kakak sepupunya. Lelaki itu mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tak mengerti. Zitao hanya menatapnya kesal. Kakaknya ini lemot sekali pikirnya

"Ada seorang pelayan aneh. Wajahnya seperti Baekhyun," Zitao berbisik lagi. Lelaki di sampinya itu mulai mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Zitao.

"Kau mencurigai pelayan itu adalah Baekhyun?" Luhan bertanya lagi sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Mereka masih ada di ruangan Minseok. Luhan tak mau sahabatnya itu terganggu dengan hal seperti ini.

Zitao mengangguk mantap.

"Bergerak dengan mulut tertutup. Aku tak mau Minseok mendengar keributan ini," Zitao tersenyum mendengar perintah kakaknya.

"Aku tahu, _ge_. Ini adalah hari _special_ untuknya."

.

.

.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi melihat ke sekeliling. Koridor ini sangat cantik. Ditambah lukisan bunga di dinding yang tampak nyata. Ia baru saja mengantar beberapa kue ke gereja. Dan di sela-sela perjalanannya ini lah dia mencari tempat di mana Jongin berada.

"Berhenti!" Baekhyun yang tak tau apa-apa pun berhenti. Ia menolehkan kepala melihat ke sumber suara yang ada di belakang punggungnya. Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. Di sini banyak orang, ia tidak tahu siapa yang dipanggil oleh lelaki cina itu. Jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Aku memanggilmu, pelayan," lelaki itu memberitahu. Seakan ia tahu maksud hati Baekhyun.

"Kau memanggilku? Ada perlu apa tuan?" tanyanya dengan suara palsu. Baekhyun seperti pernah melihat pria ini. Tapi, ia tidak tahu di mana. Lelaki itu memegang lengannya.

"Berhenti berpura-pura, Byun Baekhyun," bisiknya setelah mendekatkan kepalanya dengan telinga Baekhyun. Bola mata Baekhyun membesar tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Jantungnya berpacu secepat kuda.

Penyamarannya. _Oh tidak!_ Keringat dingin membasahi dirinya. Dadanya mulai susah untuk mengambil napas. _Aku harus kabur! Kabur_, batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau salah orang!" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan cengkraman lengan lelaki bermata rusa itu. "Lepaskan! Aku bukan Baekhyun!" beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Berbisik-bisik penasaran.

_Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?_ Cengkraman itu semakin erat di lengannya. _Kabur atau tidak penyamarannya telah gagal. Jongin tolong aku_, pintanya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan topi itu, _fashion_ buruk," Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara Zitao dari arah lain. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya pasrah. Ia baru ingat lelaki yang mencengkram lengannya adalah Luhan, kakak sepupu Zitao.

_Jongin… aku datang ke sini untuk menolongmu. Tidak bisakah kau menolongku sekarang, sayang?_

Sebuah tangan memegang topi putih yang ia kenakan. Dan dengan cepat tangan itu melepas topinya. Membuat rambut pirangnya yang panjang terpampang. _Tamat sudah riwayatku_. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Ayah, ibu, aku akan menyusulmu sepulang dari gereja_.

Seruan kaget terdengar dari tamu undangan yang ada di sana. Beberapa menghinanya. Beberapa mendukung berbuatan Zitao. Ada juga yang meminta Baekhyun pergi dari gereja ini.

_Jongin, maafkan aku._

"Masih mau mengelak, Baekhyun?" Zitao menarik ikat rambut Baekhyun dengan kasar. Beberapa helai rambut Baekhyun rontok di tangannya. Rambut yang sebelumnya tergelung indah sekarang menguar.

"M-maaf."

"Untung saja Zitao mengetahui penyamaranmu," Luhan menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun. Menyebabkan tubuh mungil gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai gereja yang dingin.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku," Baekhyun menundukkan dirinya. Ia tidak bisa menahan semua tatapan benci itu.

"Pergi dari sini!" Zitao memerintah seperti tuan tanah. Baekhyun terkaget mendengarnya. Didongakkan kepalanya menatap Zitao. Matanya panas begitu saja.

"Kumohon, aku hanya ingin melihat Jongin," air mata tiba-tiba saja turun dari mata sipitnya. "Kumohon, Zitao," dipegangnya kaki jenjang milik Zitao. Dengan mudah beberapa tamu undangan iba kepada Baekhyun.

"Izinkan saja, Zitao. Dia kan kekasih Jongin. Dia ingin melihat kekasihnya itu menikah," tamu undangan itu mulai menyuarakan pendapatnya. Zitao menghela napas kesal.

"Lepaskan kakiku!" ia menyeret kakinya menjauhi Baekhyun. "Kau boleh milihat Jongin tapi kau melihatnya dari jendela. Aku tidak mau kau berada di dalam sini," ucapnya dengan gaya angkuh.

"Jangan mengacau," Luhan memberi nasehat.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan mengacau," _jika pengantin prianya bukan Jongin_, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Baguslah. Ayo kita pergi, _ge_," Zitao menggandeng Luhan dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum seperti setan.

_Biarkan aku menjadi pemeran antagonis untuk saat ini_.

.

.

.

Inilah Jongin. Lelaki yang sangat dicintai oleh Baekhyun. Ia berdiri di depan cermin. Menatap bayangannya yang tak kalah tampan. _Tuxedo_ berwarna _pastel_ ini adalah pilihan dari Minseok, calon istrinya.

"Aku akan menikah beberapa menit lagi."

Jongin menghela napas. Ia belum menjelaskan apa-apa kepada Baekhyun. _Apa aku harus terus menghindarinya? Aku tidak mungkin terus bersembunyi_. Tangannya mengepal menahan emosi.

"Dasar pecundang!" umpatnya. Kilatan emosi terlihat saat Jongin menatap bayangannya. Hampir saja ia melempar kepalan tangannya di dinding. Namun, sebuah tangan lembut mencegahnya.

"Sabar, Jongin," pintanya dengan senyuman lembut. Ini baekhyun. Wanita yang ia cintai, wanita yang ia rindukan, wanita yang ia sakiti. Secara spontan Jongin memeluknya.

Menghirup aroma _strawberry_ yang menguar dari rambut panjangnya. Jongin dapat merasakan tangan mungil Baekhyun mengelus punggungnya. Bertujuan untuk membuat Jongin tenang.

"_Noona_, bawa aku kabur dari sini," pintanya secara berbisik. "Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh. Sedetik kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukan itu. Saling bertukar padangan.

Baekhyun memegang pipi Jongin. Mengelusnya lembut. "Kau tampan sekali, Jongin," pujinya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Bawa aku kabur," lagi-lagi Jongin memohon dengan suara pelan. Kedua hidung mereka menempel. Mata mereka sama-sama terpejam. Menikmati momen yang entah bisa terjadi lagi atau tidak.

"_Don't worry_," Baekhyun tersenyum cerah. Tangannya masih mengelus pipi Jongin. "_I'll be your hero_," bibir lembut itu terasa di bibir tebal milik Jongin. Menyapu dengan lembut. Membuat Jongin semakin tenang.

"Jongin jangan melamun!" tepukan di pundak Jongin membuat lelaki itu kembali ke dunia nyata. Kekehan Sehun adalah yang ia dapatkan pertama kali. Pemuda kurus itu telah duduk tak jauh darinya.

_Sial, itu tadi hanya khayalan_. Lalu dengusan kesal Jongin lakukan.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Baekhyun, kan?" tanyanya dengan logat sok tau.

"Aku belum menjelaskan apa-apa padanya," jawabnya penuh rasa bersalah. Jongin menatap cermin lagi merapikan dasi kupu-kupunya yang berwarna merah jambu.

"Kau ini memang pecundang sejati ya?" secepat kilat ia menoleh ke arah Sehun. Sahabatnya itu menyeringai puas.

"Apa maksudmu, Oh Mija?"

"Kau tidak paham, Kkamjong?" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Jongin. Dengan angkuhnya ia melihat bayangannya di cermin. Lalu merapikan rambut coklatnya yang klimis.

"Jangan bertele-tele atau kau yang akan kunikahi!" ancamnya tak sabaran yang justru membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Hidup ini pilihan, Jongin," Sehun duduk di meja rias. Seringainya begitu memuakkan. Kalau bukan sahabatnya mungkin sudah ia tendang keluar. "Kau tidak mau memilih hidupmu sendiri?"

Jongin mengerti sekarang.

"Ada saat kita harus patuh. Ada juga saat kita harus memberontak," Sehun memberi jeda beberapa detik. "Amerika tidak akan menjadi negara merdeka jika para pejuangnya tidak memberontak kepada pemerintah Inggris," lanjutnya seraya berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Jongin.

Sehun menarik ujung jasnya untuk melihat jam mahalnya yang berwarna perak. Mengecek jam berapa sekarang. "Waktunya sudah habis," komentarnya sambil memutar gagang pintu. Lalu ia membalikkan sedikit badannya untuk menatap Jongin sekali lagi.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi negara merdeka atau negara jajahan, Kim Jongin sahabatku?"

.

.

**Bersambung….**

.

.

**a/n:**

Hai saudara-saudara yang ceker sayangi. Seperti janji gue, gue ngepost ini pas Jongin ultah. Selamat ulang tahun untuk si dekil Kai :v /potong tumpeng/ makasih yang udah baca. Jangan lupa ripiu.

Oh ya, ff remakenya udah gue post.

Jangan lupa baca dan ripiu ya :v /promosi/

Ok, sekian dan terima kasih.

Dengan kasih sayang,

Cekernya Jongin.


End file.
